'Be My Hero' (MHA Fanfiction) Chapter 3 by KaceySpiritWolf
Chapter 3- “There you are… Come to mama… I won’t hurt you… Yet…” “NO!” I screamed, creating a crystal shield between me and the boy. My mother chuckled. “You act like a petty shield will stop me. You’re wrong.” “Mom, please go back home.” I said, tearing up. “You can do whatever at home, I don’t care. Just, please, go home…” My mother turned and fled. “This won’t be the last time Kacey!” I turned to see if the boy ran. He was still there, on the ground from falling back in shock. I held out my hand to help him up. “Sorry about that. I’m Kacey Tsumigi. First year at UA.” I said, taking notice of his uniform. He reluctantly took my hand and got up. “T-Tamaki A-Amajiki…” “Salutations Tamaki.” “Y-you too…” he quietly stammered, blushing a little. Oh… Probably because he might not have talked to a girl before… I smirked, putting my hands on my hips. “Well, I gotta go. I’ll see you around pretty boy!” I winked at him and walked away. He stood there, his face scarlet red. Mission accomplished. Now to head home. --- “There you are you little slut. How was your time with tonight’s one night stand?” I stayed silent. I could smell the alcohol on my mother. She had been drinking again. “Answer me, slut.” “...He wasn’t a one night stand. I just saved him from you.” I said coldly, walking to my room. I changed, combed my hair, made a few cuts, and went to bed. --- BEEP BEEP BEEP! I smacked my alarm off my nightstand and put on my uniform. I then put on my shoes and walked out the door to school. --- “Will Kacey Tsumugi please come to my office?” Principal Nezu called over the PA system. I stiffly walked to Principal Nezu’s office, like a stick was shoved up my butt. When I got there, I knocked on the door. “Come in!” I opened the door. The cat/bear/mouse/whatever he is sat at his desk, drinking a cup of tea. “I’ve heard reports from students that you’re the daughter of villains Sharpfang and Crystalline. Is this true?” My blood ran cold. “...Yes, it’s true. I’m the daughter of those two. Don’t expel me. I’m not going to be like them. I’m going to be a hero to stop them.Let me stay at UA. I’ll prove myself to you.” “You’re fine. That’s all I wanted to know. You can go back to class now.” “Thanks.” I ran back to class. “I’m here!” I panted. I looked up to see All Might. “A-All Might?!” “Yes, it is I!” he exclaimed. “Sorry about arriving late. I had something to take care of.” “It’s perfectly fine. Please take your case from the wall. That’s your hero costume.” I squealed like a little kid on Christmas morning and ran over to pick up my hero costume, giggling like an idiot (which is really rare for me to do). I hugged it tightly. “I can finally stop the villain bloodline in my family!” I said excitedly. Everyone looked at me in shock. Whispers filled the room. I stood silently now, my excitement turned into sadness, embarrassment, and anger. Tears streamed down my face. I felt someone hug me. It was Nika. “Kacey… It’ll be okay.” I pulled away from her and ran out of the classroom, dropping my hero costume on the way out, tears streaming down my face. I ran through the halls before I ran into someone and fell on the ground. I got up and started to run again. They grabbed my arm. “Let me go!” I screamed the tears pouring down my face like a waterfall. “K-Kacey, what’s wrong?” “Tamaki? What are you doing wandering the halls?” I asked. “Back to class...” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Oh… I was just heading there too!” I said nervously. “You know it’s that way, right?” “Yeah… Forgot about that! Heheh…” We walked in silence before Tamaki spoke. “So… Why were you crying?” “Oh… No big deal really…” I said, putting on a fake smile. “Anyways, I’ll see you around pretty boy!” I ran off and out the door to my house. --- “Back home early sis?” Layla asked. “Miss home so much already?” “No, just some stuff happened at school.” I said calmly. “I swear if anyone laid ONE FINGER ON YOU-” she started, her ears lowered, showing she was angry. “NO! It’s not like that! They just… found out about the family history…” “HOW?!” my mother screamed. “HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!” “I accidentally blurted it out… I didn’t mean-” I was cut off by something cutting over my eye and blood spilling out of the wound. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WE COULD GET FOUND YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT?!” my father yelled. “I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! Don’t hurt me again, please!” I pleaded, tears spilling down my face. “DON’T TOUCH HER AGAIN!” I heard Layla scream. I couldn’t see what was going on because blood flooded my vision. Soon enough I heard a THUD! and a SNAP!. “What are we going to do now? She’s going to try to kill us.” I heard my mother whisper. “We’re going to make it look like a suicide.” my father whispered back. “I know someone who can make a fake suicide note.” Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. They snapped Layla’s neck and were planning to make it look like a suicide. Anger and sadness coursed through me. They killed Layla. My twin sister. The only one in my family that cared about me. Soon my vision faded to black. --- I trudged through UA, still trying to comprehend that my sister had been dead for seven entire months. I had barely eaten and hadn’t gone to school since that day. I had barely taken care of myself. I was really thin and I looked like a mess. Scars littered my ams. People were whispering, pointing, and snickering when I walked past them. I didn’t really care. I got to class 1-A and sat down at my seat. I was the first one in the room, so I had a little time. I decided to draw for the time being, at least until class started. Before I knew it, everyone started piling in the room. I slammed my head on the desk, cursing to myself. I knew I was gonna get teased. I decided to look up. Some people sent me sympathetic glances, which surprised me. Had they heard about my sister? Or was it just an act? I’d never know. Soon enough, Mr. Aizawa walked through the doorway. Well, more like caterpillar crawled through the door in his sleeping bag. He started to take role. He stopped when he got to my name. “I’m here.” I said hoarsely. I broke out into a coughing fit after. “Bakugou. Take Tsumugi to Recovery Girl.” Aizawa commanded this ‘Bakugou’.. A boy with spiky ash blonde hair slammed his hands on the desk. “Why the hell do I have to do it?” he yelled, obviously annoyed. “I’m fine Mr. Aizawa. It’s just a cough.” I lied. “I still want you to go see Recovery Girl, just in case.” he said. “It’s because he doesn’t want to make the same mistake he made when your mom was pregnant with you and your sister.” Nova whispered to me. She sat a large gift bag beside my desk. “Some people in the class got you gifts, since you were gone for your birthday.” “Thanks Nova.” I whispered back to her. I started to cry. “Stop crying dumbass. Come on.” I sighed. “Let’s just go.”